


Very sincerely yours

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACD Canon References, ACD compliant - ish, Gen, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from Moriarty, events take a turn for the worse in Switzerland.</p><p>Although it’s meant to be the BBC characters, this is an ACD-compliant version of part of <i>“The Final Problem.”</i>  Well ... <i>Ish</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very sincerely yours

“It’s from the hotel manager, Mr Steiler,” he told me, brandishing the note which the young boy had brought us. “He wants me to go back there. Something’s happened and he needs me there to reassure an English woman who refuses to speak to my Swiss counterpart.”

“Then you should go,” I said. “I’ll carry on to Rosenlaui. You can rejoin me there this evening.”

“I’m not sure I should leave you ...” he began.

“Go,” I said. “Your skills are needed back in Meiringen. You know you can’t refuse. I’ll be fine.”

He looked at me worriedly. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and finally he turned to follow the young boy.

I watched him go, and gave him a lazy wave when he turned back once to look at me. I hated sending him away like this. He might never forgive me, but at least he would be safe. That was all that mattered.

I paused only to leave my umbrella leaning against a rock with a note attached to its handle, explaining to Greg why I had done what I’d done. Then I turned and continued up the path beside the Reichenbach falls, steeling myself for my forthcoming confrontation with the brilliant but dangerous man who had been threatening the life of my brother.

* * *

The 221B Author’s Note:

Recently I was re-reading _Courting is Over_ , the longest fic I’ve written, and that in turn reminded me of another story written pre-Season 2 with the _CiO_ characters, the scorching _[Lorem Ipsum](http://archiveofourown.org/series/21292)_ by [Saathi1013](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013). I re-read that as well and loved it all over again. (A bit of advice: if you haven’t read _Lorem Ipsum_ before, heed the tags, and don’t read it on the train like I did. You can pull muscles forcing yourself _not_ to writhe on your seat or make inappropriate noises.)

Anyway, during _Lorem Ipsum_ there’s a plot point which inspired the above 221B ficlet. My title is, of course, the last words written in the note from Sherlock to John in Doyle’s _The Final Problem_ , so I figured that Mycroft would do the same for Greg.

(And now I’m wondering whether it might be worth posting _Courting is Over_ on AO3 after all. I never took it across when I was transferring a lot of my other fic from Livejournal because I thought it was already too old, but I quite enjoyed reading it again and even though it’s really dated in terms of being only Season 1 compliant, maybe, just maybe a few people might still find it interesting.)

But I haven’t done a story with a twist like this 221 for ages. I’m baaaaaack!!

* * *

Update: [Courting is Over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4520253/) is now on AO3! 


End file.
